You Betray me, I Betray You
by emmyloo-x
Summary: Betral is a strong word, but so is love. We through around the word like its nothing, and someone always gets hurt. FRANCExOC And ENGLANDxOC  Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hehe. First time ever making you with two guys AHA! :D_**

**_Enjoy XD_**

**_-emmy_**

* * *

><p>Tears fell from your eyes as you took of the sliver band on your left ring finger, before throwing it vigorously in the street. You hated him… well, you felt like you did, but no matter what happened, you found yourself constantly going back to him and loving him. But, you couldn't take it anymore. He finally broke you apart so much that you up and left him.<p>

Stress at work was interfering with your life, you came to realize as you stumbled into your home, ready to spend the night with your lover. Shaking your umbrella so you didn't track any water into your house, you walked up the flight of stairs to the second floor, the thought of taking a nap nagging your mind. But it seemed that fate wouldn't allow it at all. When you pushed open your bedroom door and looked up, you felt like you were slapped in the face. Hard. Francis scurried to sit up, a blonde girl next to him doing the same. But, before the Frenchman could explain himself, your tears were let loose and you were slamming the door behind you.

And that's how you got to where you were. Traveling the streets of Paris, looking rather lonely compared to the many couples around you. You were staring down at your phone, tempted to call someone who would listen to you. Your bottom lip was nibbled upon as you contemplated before flipping open the slim device and dialing a number of an old friend.

Your heart fluttered crazily when you heard his accented voice, "Hello?"

"A-Arthur." You whispered the feeling of crying taking over again. "I-its Emily…" You bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Emily…what's wrong?" You assumed he could hear how down your voice sounded.

"D-do you think I can stay with you for a w-while? F-Francis…" You pushed back some of your black hair, forcing back some tears. "H-he…" You stopped, realizing you couldn't admit what had happened out loud.

He sighed; knowing exactly what Francis had done to you. "Of course you can…" He stopped when he heard a whimper from you, "Emily I'll be there tomorrow to get you, alright?"

You sniffed, "O-okay Arthur…"

"It'll be alright, I promise you. I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"T-thank you…" You wiped your nose, "Bye." With that, you phone was snapped shut. You turned on your heel ready to go home and prepare to leave, intending to avoid Francis as much as possible. Though, you knew you couldn't for he would attempt to get you to stay, just like any other time.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yup... Btw, i'm working on other stories (Found and Claimed, Meine Frau, Tesoro... All the goods) so for those who want new chapters for those, they will be out soon :P_**

**_but, here's the next chapter for You Betray Me, I Betray you._**

**_Enjoy._**

**_-emmy_**

* * *

><p>"Please ma chere [1]! Think about this before acting!" Francis pleaded, following you up the stairs to the bedroom, suitcase in your hand.<p>

You sent a glare that could freeze hell over in his direction, "Think about it?" You laughed bitterly, tears prinking at your eyes. "I've had 4 years, and only god knows how many affairs, to think about it!" Slamming the wood oak of the door in his face, you began shoving your clothing into the case, anger and sadness still lingering in your body.

He leaned against the closed door and sighed heavily. "Ma chere…" He whispered, though you could still hear him. "Why?"

You stopped, face scrunching in slight anger. "Why?" you whispered, before stomping your way to the door and swinging it open, him nearly falling to the ground due to your action. "Why?" You repeated, letting anger take over your voice. "Why do you think? We're _married _or at least until I get the divorce papers, but you were supposed to be devoted to me!" You stomped one of your feet. "I don't think you ever got the concept of that through your French head!"

He looked taken back, "I get the concept of marriage ma chere…"

"Don't call me that anymore." You said through your teeth.

He sighed and continued, despite what you said. "I'm the personified France… I know no better than to do what I do… which is romance the woman and men who visit my country."

You ground your teeth together in slight anger, "That doesn't mean you have to have sex with them…" You paused, before saying words that hit Francis right in the heart. "You've been with so many others since we've gotten married that I don't know why I love you anymore." You shut the door, locked it and sat on the bed.

Tears were finally let lose as you laid down your head, ready to stay with Arthur for a while.

_You beamed brightly at your boyfriend as the two of you walked the streets of Paris. You loved the city, loved the romance, but loved how his hand fit snugly in your own the most. You found it hard not to lean into him slightly, close your eyes and enjoy the walk._

_All the while, Francis' other hand was in his pants pocket, shuffling around a little velvet box, a coy smirk on his face. You suddenly opened your eyes when he came to a stop. Looking up at him, you noticed how he was now staring down at you. You of course, began wondering why he was looking at you. "I-is there something on my face?" You whispered._

_He shook his head and cupped your cheek, before leaning down and kissing your lips softly. When he pulled away, your vision was over taken by red. It took you a moment to figure out what it was, but when you did you took the rose in your hand and pet the soft peddles. Then, you took time to notice little things written on the red peddles, things like "I love you." And "You're so beautiful." All led right to the middle where a little scrolled up piece of paper laid._

_Curiously, you looked up at Francis, whom was smiling brightly, then back at the paper. Grabbing it, you scrolled it open and began reading what was on it. _

_"Remember 2 years ago when we met, how you said we'd last forever? Well, now to seal that we do last forever…."_

_The note stopped there. You re-read it and then looked up at Francis. "W-what?" You whispered quietly._

_He brought you close to whisper in your ear. "Will you marry me?"_

You opened your eyes and stared at the ceiling for a brief moment. Only a dream, you thought and scooted your legs over the side of the bed, stretching in the process. But it was once reality, you thought vaguely and looked about the room, only to have your eyes land on the suitcase, and now reality is crushed.

**_1-My Dear._**


	3. Chapter 3

You looked at him, tears threatening to fall from your eyes. "I'm sorry Francis." You sat your suitcase down at the base of the stairs.

He kept pleading, though he knew deep down there was no point anymore. You had made up your mind. "Ma chere[1], please." His hand reached to grab your own.

You shook your head furiously and drew back your hand. "No more pleases! I-i can't take it anymore!"

"Emily... Darling." He started and stood in front of you, "That woman meant nothing to me."

You snorted, "Neither did the other women, but who's keeping track?" You grabbed your jacket off the hook where you had left it previously.

"You mean everything to me!" He further pleaded, "Do not leave me like this!"

"Like what?" you spat, "If you need sex, you can surely get it. If you need wine or food you can surely get it. You look perfectly fine to me. Nothing seems to be wrong with you."

Your words hit him in the heart, "Emily..." He tried again, "Listen to me when i tell you that i need your love to survive!"

You snorted again, "So cliche. But, i suppose that's the way your country is, so you caught onto that characteristic." You slipped you jacket on over your small shoulders.

He watched in utter silence as you pushed up your hair so you could tie it into a mess ponytail before looking at him straight in the eyes. It was then that he noticed how red and puffy your eyes were, from a night of crying he assumed. He noticed how red your cheeks were from having to wipe tears away from them. Did... did he truly hurt you that much?

Just then, the doorbell rang and you pushed yourself to answer it. You were greeted with the warmth of a familiar face. "Arthur." You whispered before literally launching yourself at him. "Thank you so much." He felt a few tears hit his jacket as he looked up at Francis, who had his head in his hands. Probably thinking what he's giving up. Arthur thought as you pulled away and sniffed your nose.

"No need to say thank you,"He patted your head, "It wasn't a difficulty what-so-ever."

You grabbed your suitcase and looked at Francis. Sadness lingered in his usually happy looking blue eyes, as you said, "Goodbye Francis."

**_1-My dear._**


End file.
